


Baby Pink and Fatal Bitch

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Sam Winchester, Homophobia, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Baby pinkThat's what is writing on the bottle that Sam holds in his hands.It's baby pink, but for Sam, it's so much more. It's his courage, his fear, and just him.





	Baby Pink and Fatal Bitch

Baby pink 

That's what is writing on the bottle that Sam holds in his hands. 

It's baby pink, but for Sam, it's so much more. It's his courage, his fear, and just him. 

"Sam, if you're not out in 2 seconds, I swear-" 

"Alright, I'm coming" Sam says, hiding the bottle in the bathroom before opening the door. 

"Stop jerking off so much" Dean sights, giving Sam is backpack.

Sam takes it as fast as he can, which owns him a strange look from Dean. 

He doesn't push things further, simply tells Sam to hurry the fuck up before they get late. It's funny to see Dean being so worry about being late, but Sam is pretty sure it has to do with Mandy and they way she looks at him. 

The first period goes without any troubles, much to Sam reliefs. No one notice, either in a good way, nor in a bad, and yeah, maybe Sam is a little disappointed. But everytime he sees it, he just smiles and that's enough. 

Todd is the first one to see it. Ten minutes later, the whole school knows it, too. 

"I know you were a freak, Winchester, but I didn't know you were a girl" Todd laughs

"Leave me alone" Sam orders, with as much confidence as he can 

"I wonder if you have a pussy ? Come on, show us, Samantha" 

Sam starts to walk away, but Todd's friends are in front of him. He doesn't want to fight but he'll if he has to. There's five of them but if he does it quickly, he can beat them. 

Todd throws the first punch, and when Sam tries to avoid it, one of Todd's friend throws another. 

They start fighting until someone literally picks up Todd from the floor. 

"Touch my brother again and that will be the last thing you do" 

The boys all but run away, and Sam is surprise not to hear them scream. Dean lets go of Todd after whispering something in his ear, and the 13 years old boy starts shaking from head to toes. 

"Sammy, you're ok?" 

He's not, far from that. All of this is his fault, and they'll get troubles because of him. 

"Yes" He says, putting his hands in his pocket. "Can we go home?" 

Dean nods, throwing his arm protectively around Sam's shoulder as they walk out of school. 

"What happened ?" Dean asks once they're home, placing ice on Sam's eyes. 

"I... The usual" He keeps his eyes down, knowing that Dean will be able to see the lie. 

He doesn't want Dean to see, doesn't want to see how disappointed he'll be. He doesn't want him to tell their dad, or to be even more a freak than he already is. 

"Ok, You will tell me when you're ready" Dean voice is soft, softer than usual. It's the voice he takes when Sam is having a hard day and he needs reassurance. It makes Sam feels even more guilty. "Can you hold the ice? I'll start making dinner" 

Sam heart misses a beat. He can't hide it anymore. 

Slowly, he takes his hands out of his pocket, placing them on the cold ice. 

He can tell the exact moment Dean sees it. 

"Dean..." He whispers

"Where did you find it?" Dean asks, voice neutral 

"I... I stole it a few towns ago" Sam licks his lips "I just... I find it pretty" 

"Sam, you can't wear that"

"Why not?" He says, taking the ice away "Why should I hide for what I love ? It's nail polish, nothing more than nail polish" 

"Yes, it's nothing more than that, so why are you wearing it when you know how much troubles it will cost you?" Dean yells, standing in front of Sam. He's impressive, all tall and muscle, and for the first time Sam is afraid of his brother. 

"Because it makes me feel good" He admits "Because I like it, I find it pretty, and I feel like I'm myself when I'm wearing it" 

"You got to take it off" Dean eyes are cold, his arms crossed against his chest "You can't wear it anymore" 

"Why are you on their side?" Sam yells, tears picking up his eyes "Why, Dean ?" 

"Because I don't want to find you dead because you were wearing fucking nail polish !" 

"Then you're not better than them!" 

"Oh, cut the crap Sam, you know it's not true" 

"You know what ? I won't take it off. I won't censure myself because of you or anyone else. Next time, let them kill me. At least, I'll die being myself" 

Dean jaws is clenches so hard that it won't surprise Sam is his teeth broke. They look at each other for a long time, both fuming with anger, before Dean takes his jacket and the keys of the car. 

"Don't wait for me" He slams the door on his way out 

Sam lets himself fall on the bed, the events of the day playing on repeat in his head. He wonders if he just destroys his relationship with his brother, or if he just lost the person who loved him the most. 

He woke up at 7 o'clock, the smell of bacon ticking his nose. 

"Heya, Sammy" Dean says "How do you want your eggs?" 

Sam frowns, wondering briefly if he's still asleep. He sits around the table, watching as Dean hurry to make the food will humming a AC/DC song. 

"Don't forget to drink" 

Sam is about to tell Dean to stop playing his little game but his brother his showing a glace of water in front of him, the red polish on his nails shining with the reflection of the sun. 

"What..." Sam says, mouth agapes 

"Yeah, pink was too sweet for me. I'm more like a fatal bitch, you know?" Dean laughs, sitting in front of Sam. "Did I tell you what Brandon did yesterday? Man, that was wild!" 

Dean starts talking again, laughing from time to time and trying to sound like the principal, but Sam doesn't even listen to him. All he can see is the nail polish on his brother nail, and while the Pink Baby represents his courage and his fear, the Red of his brother represents his love for him, his apologies and his acceptance.

They walk to the school arms around each other, Dean throwing death look to everybody who dares to look at his little brother with too much insistence. 

"Pink Baby and Fatal Bitch, what a freaking amazing couple we make, right Sammy?"


End file.
